Can't Make You Love Me
by Tiyena Draco
Summary: This is not a 1&R this is about how Relena faces with the facts her and Heero are not ment to be. Please R&R.


I don't own the song or Gundam no matter how much I wish I could.  
  
Relena POV  
  
I Can't Make You Love Me  
  
I waited for him even though I knew we could never be. We weren't meant to be together, I wasted so much of my life wishing we were. I still remember that day when I realized I wasted years thinking of you, dreaming of you. As I think back now I get the flash back.  
"Heero" I smiled at him when he got out of the hospital I ran to him and hugged him tightly "I missed you"  
"I missed you too Relena" he said showing a little bit of humanity in his cold voice. He walked me home his arm around my shoulder. I could have sworn he was hiding his smile. I never felt so happy as I did that day, when we got to my house I lead him to his room he smiled at me. I never thought I'd see him smile, but he did. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear the three little words I always wanted to hear. "I love you" then he kissed me, he kissed me with love and passion. I was so happy to finally have his kiss, but a part of me said this wasn't true love. I denied that part because of how long I waited for this. After the kiss he smiled again I smiled back.   
  
  
*Turn down the lights, turn down the bed   
Turn down these voices inside my head   
Lay down with me, tell me no lies   
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
  
  
We where together for years, as happy as ever; but whenever he kissed me I knew it wasn't true. I knew he was meant to be with another and not me, yet I still denied it. One day him and me were sitting around the table eating with our friends who all seamed happy, that day I will remember as vivid as ever for the rest of my life. After we ate we started talking, after a while it was time for everyone to go home Heero offered to drive Hildie home because Duo had to go to work, Trowa said he'd help me clean up.   
When Heero and Hildie got to her place she invited him in for a drink, the next day she broke up with Duo because she found her true love in Heero's heart.  
  
  
*Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
  
Heero called me from Hildie's place and apologized for having to leave me, he said he found where his heart belonged and that I will too. I didn't want to believe it; I started to cry dropping the phone. I was glad Trowa was there, he came to me and hugged me tightly almost lovingly he didn't say a word because none where needed. I fell asleep crying on his shoulder, he picked me up and put me into bed then finished cleaning up the dishes. All night long I dreamt of him, Heero, my Heero.  
  
  
*I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight  
  
  
I woke up several times in a crying fit; I just wanted you to be by my side. For one last time I wanted your loving arms around me, even if it's not real love. If it wasn't for Trowa I would still be crying, he comforted me when all I could think of was you, how you hurt me, how I will never feel your arms holding me at night again. All I have to ask you is if I could have had one last night, just one last night with you.  
  
  
*Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
  
That day will live forever in my mind, how Trowa stood by my side the hole time. And you were right; I did find love, with my Trowa. Now on your wedding day all I can say is that you will always have a place in my heart, even if I don't have a place in yours.  
  



End file.
